A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown Transcripts
Here is the transcript for A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown. One day, Robbie, Starlight, Penny, RobotBoy and RobotGirl started training. Starlight Glimmer: Hiya!! Penny: Haaa!!! Robbie blocked their attacks and does a Tornado Kick, And brought Penny and Starlgt to the ground. Penny: How does he do that!? Starlght Glimmer: You always have to use that Tornado Kick on us, Don't you, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Just in case if I had to. Now, Let's continue our training. Starlight Glimmer: You got it. Just then, Coloratura aka Rara paid a visit to some old friends. Coloratura: Hi, Everyone! Then, They powered down their ranger form. Starlight Glimmer: Rara, It's really great to see you. Robbie Diaz: Rara? Penny: Is she a friend of yours, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: That's right, Meet Coloratura, She's an old friend of Applejack from summer camp. Coloratura: It's true, And I've enjoyed being called Rara ever since. You don't mind if I watch you three train yourselves, Do you? Robbie Diaz: Sure, Rara. Don't mind at all. So, They've continued training as Rara watched them. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot are making a new robot. Dr. Eggman: There, It's finished. Orbot: I've never seen a robot like this. Cubot: Neither do I. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, I present to you, My newest creation, Egg-Sorcerer. Egg-Sorcerer: Greetings, Doctor, How can I be of your assistance? Dr. Eggman: That's really quite simple, I want you to hypnotize with this staff. He shows the staff as Egg-Sorcerer takes it. Dr. Eggman: With it, You can only control the minds of the girls of Data Squad and around CHS. Use it to make them your slaves and make sure that the boys are destroyed. Egg-Sorcerer: Of course, I shall use the staff wisely. Cubot: But, Why the girls, Boss? Egg-Sorcerer: Because with the boys out of the way, The female Data Squad Rangers will be working for us. And all the girls will make perfect slaves. (laughs evilly) Back on Earth, Twilight and her friends are starting a reunion of Harmony Force. Twilight Sparkle: Looks like this is it, It's gonna be the best opportunity for our reunion. Spike: This reunion is gonna be great, Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: Our friends at Cyberpace are coming too. Now to go get Robbie. Later that day, Sunset went to Robbie's room and noticed him still sleeping. Robbie Diaz: Zzzzzz.... Sunset Shimmer: He's asleep, I better not wake him up. i'm sure he'll wake up on his own. When Robbie woke up, He was surprised to see Sunset in her camping gear on. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Sunset. (yawns) What's with all the gear? Sunset Shimmer: Good morning, Robbie. Our friends are going camping at Camp Everfree. You wanna join us? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Sure thing, Let me just get my stuff ready. Soon, They've reached Camp Everfree for the special summer. Amy Rose: We're here! Yoshi: Wow! So that's Camp Everfree. Zoe Batheart: It's really wonderful. Sunset Shimmer: And the best Campsites Everfree has to offer. As for Vice Principal Luna, She was starting to remember her camping trip with her sister in her childhood. Principal Celestia: Luna, Are you okay? Vice Principal Luna: Yes, Sister, Just our childhood memory. Inside the forest, Egg-Sorcerer appears by his magic looking for his first victim. Egg-Sorcerer: Aw, This is a perfect place to test my new powers. Then, Egg-Sorcerer looks and sees Fluttershy coming this way. Egg-Sorcerer: Starting with her. Egg-Sorcerer hides in the bushes as the birds were tweeting. Fluttershy: Oh, Good morning, Little friends. Your singing is oh-so pretty. (birds tweeting) Fluttershy: Yes, It is a very beautiful day today. Certainly something worth singing about. :Fluttershy ::There's music in the treetops ::And there's music in the vale ::And all around the music fills the sky ::There's music by the river ::And there's music in the grass ::And the music makes your heart soar in reply ::vocalizing Animals: cheering Fluttershy: Oh, Thank you so much. (giggles) You're too kind, I hope you all enjoyed my song. Egg-Sorcerer: And enjoy you're last moments, Kindness Ranger. Fluttershy: Huh? She looked as there was Egg-Sorcerer hiding. Fluttershy: I wonder what he's hiding there? Egg-Sorcerer: Time to put a spell on her. Suddenly, Egg-Sorcerer uses his staff to cast a mind controlling spell on her. Egg-Sorcerer: "Kindness Ranger, You're on display, Come to me and serve my pray"! Fluttershy tried to look away, but she was hypnotized as Egg-Sorcerer came out. Egg-Sorcerer: Now, Kindness Ranger, bow down to you're master. So, She bowed for his command. Hypnotized Fluttershy: Egg-Sorcerer: That's real simple, my first command is for you to find and destroy the Data Squad Red Ranger. (Laughs Evilly) Meanwhile, Robbie and the boys were enjoying they're time at the river. Robbie Diaz: Wow, look at the view boy's. Yoshi: Sweet mama. Mordecai: This really cool, you can see a lot of fish down there. Sora: Yeah, this really is beautiful. Sonic the Hedgehog: So true, Sora, so true. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts